Fallen Again
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Bo's fallen for another Dark Fae. No one's surprised.


**I don't own Lost Girl and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Bo had fallen for another Dark Fae, surprising absolutely no one who knew her. "No one's shocked?" She looked forlorn, especially since she hoped her friends would be surprised.

"Do you know you?" a laughing Kenzi asked. She was just happy Bo was in a happy relationship. Tamsin seemed good for her and that's what mattered.

Bo laughed. "Good point," she conceded. She and Tamsin had only recently admitted there was something between them (and the sex was fantastic). It was new, exciting, and fun.

"So did you tell Lauren yet?" She knew that Lauren was happy with the Morrigan, but she still couldn't wait to see her reaction to learning about Bo and Tamsin.

"Not yet, and don't be so mean, Kenz." Kenzi and Lauren were getting along much better now, but they still had unresolved issues. Bo had finally given up on the two of them getting along, but at least they were civil to each other when they talked.

"Sorry." She didn't look too chagrined, however, and proceeded to sit down on the couch to play a game with Vex. Kenzi looked sad for a minute, and Bo knew she was thinking about Hale. The grief always struck her friend randomly, and Bo didn't think she'd ever be able to move on or stop blaming herself for what had happened.

"So is she coming over later? Do we have to go so you two can have hot sex?" Vex asked her.

Bo glared at him. "Vex, do I have to kick you out?"

He put a hand up in surrender. "No thanks. I apologize." Vex glared and started playing with Kenzi, hoping to lift her mood. He was actually pretty supportive to her during this time, something that surprised them all.

"Apology accepted." Bo grinned and practically skipped to the door when someone knocked.

"I'm here for our date or whatever," Tamsin told her as soon as the door opened.

"Nice to see you too. And let's go! Bye you two! Have fun!" Bo cried as she grabbed her coat and followed her girlfriend out.

"So are they going to play cards all night?" Tamsin hoped not – she did want to have sex with Bo tonight, after all and did not want an audience.

"Eh, they'll get bored and do something else. Maybe we can go over to your place? I'm sure we'd have more privacy." She liked Tamsin's place.

"We can do that, but I'd rather be at your apartment." It felt like home to her, even though she'd never admit it. Kenzi and Bo had been great company.

Bo didn't know why, but she agreed with that statement. She'd sure Kenzi and Vex would get out as soon as they came back home. And it warmed her heart that Tamsin seemed comfortable at her and Kenzi's place. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Great. Now I'm starving, so where are we going to eat? We hadn't decided yet." Right on time – as if on cue – her stomach rumbled. She stared sheepishly at her girlfriend as Bo laughed.

"Well definitely seems like it. I don't know – where do you like to go? I don't care where we eat." Bo honesty didn't.

The two Fae eventually compromised and ended up at an Italian restaurant. "Spaghetti and meatballs sounds amazing right now." Tamsin was pretty much up for anything at this point, however.

"I have had a craving for pasta for a while." She was also craving pizza, but Bo wasn't sure if she wanted to eat that on a date. She always tended to drop something, and she didn't want stains on her outfit.

"You want pizza, don't you?" Tamsin laughed; happy she had pegged Bo down. Pizza also sounded pretty good to her, but spaghetti sounded better. And damn it, now she was undecided on what to order.

Bo sighed. "Yes, but it's dirty and I don't want that to happen on our date … yet." She enjoyed it when Tamsin choked on her drink.

"You did that on purpose!" She didn't care, though – Tamsin found it hot and hilarious.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But seriously, what do you want to do?" Bo just wanted to hurry up and choose something so they could eat and get out.

"Let's just say fuck it and order pizza." Tamsin was definitely down for that plan.

"I like your way of thinking." And that's exactly what Bo and Tamsin did – they split the pizza and ended up finishing it. After their date, they headed to the bar for some drinks.

"You two were on a date," Trick observed. Like the others, he wasn't surprised in the least. And he was glad someone was making his daughter happy, even if said someone was a Dark Fae.

"Yes, we are. You good with this, Gramps?"

"Of course I am." He handed them both drinks and went to go check on another customer who needed him.

"So this has been a pretty good date so far, and I can't wait to see where it goes." Tamsin was truly happy for the first time in a long time thanks to Bo.

"I feel the exact same way. And you know how this ends."

"Definitely looking forward to it."

"And I'm out. Don't want to hear this," Trick complained as he walked by and then left again.

Both of them laughed. "It's always fun to traumatize him," Bo explained.

"Well he definitely cares about you." Tamsin loved how close the two were – it was sweet (although that was something she'd never admit out loud).

When Bo and Tamsin were done drinking, they went back to an empty apartment. Seems like Kenzi and Vex had taken the hint and gone somewhere else so the two women could be alone.

This was the second of many dates for both Fae. They tended to bring out the best in each other and were happy together. And this one went better than any of Bo's previous relationship. And for the first time in her life, Tamsin felt like she could settle down and be happy.


End file.
